The Bright Little Detective
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Sherlock is wandering around the streets, after the fall. What happens when he sorta helps out a little girl? Child!Reader X Sherlock
1. The day he saved her

There Sherlock was, walking, nobody taking notice he was there, mainly because no one cared who he was. It was the busy streets of New York. He of course decided, that maybe he should not solve any cases, anytime soon.

He missed them. He missed John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. He couldn't return anytime soon, maybe two or three years. Thankfully, he knew some people, who would helped him. They of course were very helpful because he saved or helped him in some past cases. So he hid in an apartment, the landlord, knew him in there college years. In fact, he was the one who told Sherlock, to venture forth the homeless and assemble them as allies.

As he was walking on this very cold day, he saw a young girl running. She was far away, but close enough to examined her. She was about eight, running and crying, but from what?

In the far back, was a woman and a man. They weren't her parents, they had to take care of her, but she was crying and the adults were angry at her.

Did they abuse her?No...they were caretakers, and if it had been that bad another child would have came with her, also she would have contact somebody too. She did look like she was old enough to know what abusing would be. She was wearing a uniform, they were dirty, and her two pigtails, they were messy like someone pulled on them...

She had been bullied, and they obviously did nothing about it.

The little girl, ran past him, and hid behind a dark alley. The two caretakers stopped, and started shouting her name,

"(Name)!(Name)!Where are you?!Please come back!"Shouted the man.

"(Name)!YOU BETTER GET HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR YOU WILL PUNISHED!"

They might of not felt or heard it, but there was a small whimper.

"Hey!"The woman said to Sherlock, not taking her eye off him as she came closer. "Have you seen a child with small two (H/c) pigtails, with (e/c) eyes, that about this tall?"She said, while measuring the height.

"No...I don't believe so..."He lied, he knew if he would have told them, they would not do anything, it would be better to not get in the middle of a fight.

Though he did. He interfered, by giving a response, an inaccurate response.

They ran right passed him, and started shouting more. The little girl,(Name), came out and stared at Sherlock. He however, just walked to his apartment he owned. The little girl stared at him and following him, like a puppy, but from a distance. If one were to pay attention to the crowd, he would barely stand out. This girl did managed to keep up with him.

He was aware of this fact, but did not say anything. He walked up the stairs, and left the door open to his apartment.

The little girl, opened the half-closed door. Where she saw Sherlock, in his position of thinking.

"Improvising?That is not a wise thing to do..."

"Why did you die, and how did you die?...Mr. Holmes?" She asked bluntly before coming close to him.

* * *

Hehe.I wanted to post this before the Series 3 is actually Canon.


	2. Her life being revealed

Sherlock stared wide-eye, at the girl."What is your name?"

"(Name).How come mister?You didn't answer my question."

Sherlock looked a bit irritated at her, "Was it because you were called a fake?I don't think you're a fake, even if everyone else does." She was right next to him, and a big heart-warming smile on her face.

"Before you ask anymore questions, I did not kill myself, I faked my death, because the people I knew would get killed if I didn't do so. How? I will not tell you, you have no right to know." Sherlock stated, as he turned around from her.

"Wait. Why would you tell me, why you killed yourself, but not how?"(Name) walked, so she can make eye-to-eye contact.

"I would not tell an idiot how."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"And how are you not?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow."Because I know who you are!Also, how do you think I got away!?" Her voice raised a little, she probably got her feelings hurt easy.

"Well it is...fascinating of what you done to slip under their noses.." He bluntly said.

"It wasn't that hard...I'm not the most noticeable people at the orphanage...only the most b-"

"-ullied one there." Sherlock finished."Yes, I know..."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did."She shrugged."May I stay here?"

"I do not see why, you must stay here."

"Well you kinda saved me...And I thought, maybe...you can l-let m-me stay?" She started to stutter, she felt uneasy, and probably would cry at any moment.

"I only 'saved' you, because..." He stopped.

"Because why?"She gave the same smile, his friend used to give him."...you reminded me of somebody..."

"...oh..Maybe that same friend, would want you to let me stay?"She tilted her head. "You will only stay here, for a while, and when you find a place you can leave."(Name) eye's widen, and she smiled"Thank you so much!"

Of course, Sherlock felt a little bit pitiful for the child, also he didn't want this child to rat him out.

She sat on the other chair, and started to take the bands out of her hair. Her hair was a little messy, and fell to her shoulders. Then, started to play with the bands, making different shapes.

Sherlock examined her, wondering why they would bully her. He never really had experience with children, only himself when he was younger, even then he was alone.

He started to examine her.

She stood up and walked to put something on the table, he noticed a bit of dirt on her backside. She had some scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. She also had a stained on her left arm. It was red, but not blood. If it were be blood, it would have dripped to the bottom to her elbow. It was a little lighter than blood. It was a tomato stain. Her hair had been messy,someone tugged on them and ruined her tidy hair.

_Being pushed around by other kids._

Now from what he had observed, her feelings were hurt easily. She also gets happy by the little things, especially small objects, which probably meant she was alone most of the time.

If she had been pushed around by the other kids, they obviously bullied her emotionally and physically.

Now the reason is why? **Why did the bully her? How come she was the target? What did she do to deserve this?**

Sherlock began to think.

Now judging her from almost an hour ago, she followed him. The caretakers came from the direction he was heading to, what would be the whole point of following a man, if you could save yourself? If the caretakers would have waited a few minutes and go back to the orphanage, they would have easily caught her, her escape would have been idle.

Then of recent, when she was given the chance to talk, she did not thank him, she confronted him about what he did. So her main objective was not to give grace, but to talk to him.

He smirked.

Was she that fascinated with him, that she would risk her freedom for him?

Now here is the next question.

**What made her enchanted by him?**

Recalling the questions, she wanted to know, how and why he killed himself? She also said, that she believed in him. Had she been intrigued by his knowledge and deduction skills? Based on her views on him, she had the unpopular opinion. Now like most social groups, the unpopular,unique opinion was often harassed because of it.

(Name) thirst to know why things would happen, and how. She thirsted for knowledge, because of this, she had been bullied.

Asking basic questions, then asking questions after receiving answers. Wanting to learn more. To read whatever she could be given.

That led to another conclusion, how did she find out about him, possibly the media.

Sherlock got out of thinking and looked at (Name). She was sleeping and resting on the chair, with a small smile on her face.

It was getting late, he picked up the sleeping figure, and laid her on his bed. One thing anchored on his mind.

What use was she to him?

She was only a child, and was intelligent for someone of her age. He would have shelter her, that would be humdrum and monotonous.

There was one idea, that would benefit both of them, but most likely not work.

Solving cases.

He could assist her, though he would need to keep a low profile. (Name) yearned for wisdom and Sherlock yearned homicide and theft. Now the drawback, was (Name)'s age and height. She was short and young. It would be easy for her to sneak in, but harder to convince anyone of her reasoning.

If maybe she were to look a bit more mature and sophisticated, they would consider her ideas of what had happen.

"This is going to be fun."Sherlock gave a smile, as he looked at the door of his room.

Sherlock was still awake the next morning, bored.

(Name) looked at Sherlock, as she walked to the small kitchen. He sat at the table and was messing with a brain in a jar, he was not amused. That was the only organ he retrieved from his old flat.

(Name) rubbed her eyes, pulled out a chair. "I hope it was fun, while it lasted." She smiled.

"Interesting really, I did become bored later on."

"I noticed. I'm going to retrieve my other things later on, okay?"

Sherlock picked up the brain, and put it in fridge."You do not have notify me. I am not your parent or guardian."

She just giggled, as she went to grab one of Sherlock's books, and read. Hours passed, Sherlock was playing the violin.

(Name) got up, walked to the door, and going towards to the orphanage. Now like most people, they ignored others, so (Name) was safe from being noticed. The only thing she would have to worry about was if anyone would pick-pocket her or kidnap her.

That was the least of her worries.

It was 1:30 pm, and her caretakers would be asleep, taking a siesta or out shopping for food. The orphanage (Name) lived in, was a little high standard than most. It was a school on one side and dorms on the other.

To be honest,(Name) was scared to leave Sherlock. It was hell she was going she regretted waking up.

She was in front of it the place she most feared. In front of the place, none of their cars out, so they had to be shopping.

(Name) ran inside and to the rooms, her room was the farthest and upstairs, so it would be harder to escape.

There were no one else inside, but she still had to be mindful of noises she made. After a lot of climbing and walking she managed to get up there.

She had a suitcase and put her belongings in it. Mostly clothes and things she bought for herself like books, and toys. Though there was two things, she absolutely need. It was a picture of her mother and father. The other was a doll, given by her father. It was the only keepsake she had of both of them.

(Name) being a bit careless, forgot to consider the time. It was an hour and thirty minutes passed.

They had to be home anytime soon. (Name) grabbed her suitcase, it was more than a bit heavy, but she can carry it. Thought her arms will be sore. She closed her door, and hid all evidence that she had been there. She dragged the suitcase down.

"Dang this is heavy..."The sound of a suitcase dropping on each step was heard.

Another sound was heard.

It was the sound of a turning knob.

(Name) was half way down, if she managed to get down, the only place she might be able to hide would be by a chair or sofa. If she were to go back up, it would take longer.

She had no time now, because the door was opening.

* * *

I only own this story, not mention caretakers


End file.
